Feisty
by Quintessence of Darkness
Summary: A preview for another fic I am writing. It is a future fic. DannyLindsay all the way. Rated T for safety.


A/N: This is a preview sort of thing to another fanfic that I have started, which you can probably guess what it will be. Well I hope that you enjoy it. Danny/Lindsay, all the way. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: CSI:NY and all its characters belong to the people who made it. However, this story and Joni are all mine. No infringement intended.

-------------

Mac scrutinised the perp in front of him. He had so far been unsuccessful in breaking him. The man had the audacity to smirk at him as he quickly took a call. The call he had been waiting for. On his nod two people entered the room.

The first was a petite brunette with curly hair and brown eyes, her figure mostly hidden by a black poncho. The second was a tall, dark blond haired man with glasses and piercing blue eyes; he looked a little rough around the edges. _A New Yorker_ the perp figured. The dark haired man gave him another steely look.

"Well, I'll leave you with the Detectives Messer; see if they can't get you to talk." It was Mac's turn to smirk as he turned on his heel and left the room.

The woman tilted her head in her husband's direction, a half-smile playing on her lips as she looked at the accused. Her husband moved, sitting down opposite him, she took her time to sit next to him. Clearly she was not one to be messed with.

"Know what this is?" she had an accent he didn't recognise, _country girl no doubt_. She pushed the file that had been in her hands towards him.

"Should I?" his eyes flickered from the wife to the husband and back.

"Feel like telling him Danny?" she asked, looking at her husband. He looked back at her, his eyes shining gleefully. The perp eyed them, wondering what he had done to deserve _this_ kind of interrogation.

"And deny you the pleasure?" Staten Island accent, _definitely a New Yorker; there was no way of appealing to this guy, not with the girl by his side. _The perp sighed, hoping his boredom was evident.

"Look at that Linds, he's bored." Danny shook his head.

"Better enlighten him then, huh?" she replied, they both looked at him again. "In this file is the evidence that convicts you of the rape and murder of Alison Kramer."

"You got nothin'" he smirked again. Danny smirked right back, stealing another glance at his wife.

"I don't think he believes us." He informed her. She flipped open the file.

"Your DNA." She pulled out a sheet of paper that made no sense at all to him.

"Your prints on the murder weapon." The husband continued, showing him a photograph of his knife and a fingerprint foolishly left behind on the hilt of the blade.

"Did you honestly thing you could get away with this?" she asked quietly. Danny leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk, he grinned; licking his lips in anticipation, a flare of fear passed behind the accused eyes.

"I think he did." Danny replied equally as quietly. "Would have too, if you had thought about this a little more. Not as bright as you like to think, am I right?"

"Don't patronise him Danny." She leaned forward also, taking on the same pose as her husband. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Nothing to say?" disappointed.

He visibly seethed. These two annoyed him; he couldn't believe he was letting them get to him. Worse, they knew it was working. It was a well executed plan they had clearly become used to.

"she deserved it." He hissed.

"Pardon?"

"SHE DESERVED IT, SPITEFUL COW!" He yelled, Danny grinned.

"That sounded awfully like a confession to me, Mrs Messer."

"It did." She agreed.

"Get rid of this scumbag." Danny said, standing up. Two police officers swept into the room, Danny steered his wife out of the room by her elbow.

"Best go tell Mac we broke him." She told him, taking his hand in hers.

"Another one, you mean." He grinned mischievously, leaning over and kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Danny!" she chastised, her free hand swatting his hand that had slid up her poncho and rested on their three month old bump. He moved his hand, supping her chin instead. He kissed her again gently, and then led her into the elevator.

His arm moved across her shoulders and she hugged into him, her head leaning on his chest, listening to the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat. She sighed, content.

"We make a pretty good team, Montana." He said.

"That we do, Messer that we do." Their hands rested on her barely visible bump.

"I have a feelin' this one is going to be a feisty 'un!" Danny smiled down at her. Lindsay playfully punched him in the arm.

"You've gone and cursed her!" she whined. The elevator doors opened and the Messers untangled themselves from each other, Danny leading the way up to Mac's office.

"What are you babbling about Montana?" a sheepish smile working its way onto his handsome features.

"You decided Joni was feisty and look what we got!" she teased. He grinned at the mention of their three year old. _Surprise, surprise, Joni was a huge daddies girl. _

"What can I say. You Messer girls are feisty and I wouldn't have it any other way." He held open the door of their boss's office, letting his wife enter first. Mac looked up and smiled.

"You got him." It wasn't a question. "You make quite the pair."

"Thanks Mac…" Danny said awkwardly, wondering where he was going with this.

"You're feisty when you are pregnant, Lindsay, keep up the good work, keeps our criminals scared."

Lindsay gave Danny another punch on the arm as he chuckled; Mac looked at them, choosing not to ask. Felt it was safer not to. He didn't need that feisty Montana temper honed on him, thank you very much.

A/N: I hope you liked it, if you want more, then let me know. It is all just waiting to be posted after all.

Oh...btw...I know the whole "New Yorker" thing is silly, one of my friends who lives in New York found it hilarious...


End file.
